Unusual Valentine
by Kyuu Haru
Summary: Cara Alaude yang 'unusual' ketika membujuk tunagannya yang sedang marah padanya...  First fict in KHR! Fandom! warn: AU, FEM!27, AFEM!27. DLDR!


Unusual Valentine

_Summary: Biasanya, pada hari valentine, Hibari Alaude, pria ganteng keturunan Itali-Jepang itu akan mendapat coklat dari tunangannya, Tsunaruhime. Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka berkelahi karena salah paham dan Tsunaruhime tidak mau lagi bicara padanya? Alaude harus melakukan suatu cara agar tunangannya yang manis itu bicara lagi padanya!_

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira-sensei

**WARN: AU, OOC, FEM!27, Brotherhood!HibaAlaude, gombalisme!Alaude, type, misstype!**

"Talk"

'Thought'

"_Telephone talk"_

'_**sfx'**_

_**HAPPY READING!**_

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu,Tsunaruhime! Wanita itu—"

"_Aku tidak mau bicara dengan Alaude-kun dulu. Oyasumi."_

'_**CKLEK!'**_

'_**TUUUUUUUT!'**_

Alaude hanya memandang hampa ponselnya yang kini melantukan nada putus yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

Hibari Alaude, usia 23 tahun, bermata biru dengan tatapan tajam, berambut blonde pucat, berbibir tipis, hidung mancung, kulit putih pucat, keturunan Itali-Jepang, dan manager di perusahaan Vongola Inc. itu saat ini sedang kacau.

Bagaimana tidak, Sawada Tsunaruhime, tunangannya sedang marah padanya. Tentu saja membuat pemuda tampan itu bingung setengah mati bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis manis berambut coklat panjang bermata coklat besar itu.

Semuanya dimulai ketika Alaude bertemu salah satu kolega kerja perusahaan di salah satu kafé langganannya. Awalnya membicarakan pekerjaan dan kontrak lancar-lancar saja. Ketika seluruh urusan pekerjaan selesai, entah kenapa klien itu (kliennya wanita) menggodanya, dan mengajaknya pergi kencan. Yang tentu saja Alaude tanggapi dengan(baca: sangat) dingin.

Malang, Tsunaruhime sedang berada di café yang sama sedang membeli kopi bubuk kesukaannya (dan juga kesukaan Alaude) dan melihat adegan peluk-lengan dengan pandangan kecewa. Gadis manis berusia 19 tahun itu langsung berlari pulang tanpa sempat Alaude cegat karena masih ditahan wanita itu. Karena melihat tunangannya kabur, pria tampan itu mengancam wanita itu agar lengannya dilepas. Otomatis karena takut, wanita itu melepas lengan Alaude secara sukarela.

Karena gagal bertemu gadis itu, malamnya Alaude menelpon Tsunaruhime dan berakhir dengan Tsunaruhime diam seribu bahasa, serta di akhir pembicaraan, Tsuna (panggilan kecil Tsunaruhime) meminta agar Alaude jangan berbicara dengannya dan menghubunginya dahulu.

Walaupun diluar ia masih menunjukkan wajah stoicnya, di dalam hatinya ia masih bingung dan tidak konsen dengan apapun, termasuk pekerjaannya sekarang.

"Alaude."

Alaude mendongak dari dokumen yang ia baca dan mendapati Giotto, CEO perusahaan sekaligus bos Alaude menatapnya bingung.

"…" Alaude tetap diam dan perhatiannya kembali ke dokumen itu. Giotto menghela nafas lelah melihat kelakuan teman masa kecilnya itu. Giotto tahu bahwa Alaude sedang ada masalah, tetapi pemuda itu tetap tidak terbuka terhadap orang lain, termasuk padanya.

"Alaude. Aku tahu kalau rohmu sedang tidak berada dikantor ini. Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat. Pekerjaanmu jadi sedikit kacau dan tak tertata seperti biasa!" sepat Giotto kesal setengah mati.

Alaude mendongak, menatap mata biru hangat milik Giotto dengan pandangan tak terima.

"Aku tidak—"

"Lebih baik kau pulang."

Kalau sudah begitu, Giotto tidak akan bisa ditentang lagi keputusannya.

.

.

.

.

"_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju saat ini tidak dihubungi, mohon coba—"_

'_**Pip!'**_

Alaude menatap sebal ponsel pintarnya. Sudah sepuluh kali ia menghubungi Tsuna. Tetapi, ponsel yang bersangkutan tidak aktif. Dengan lelah, pria yang hanya mengenakan celana training tanpa atasan yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang _queen size _merebahkan dirinya dan menjadikan tangannya bantal untuk menyangga kepalanya.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan perasaan kecewa. Tidak bisa menghubungi Tsuna membuatnya kacau. Ia sangat merindukan suara merdu gadis itu, tawanya yang selalu menenangkan hati Alaude ketika gundah, dan Alaude merindukan saat-saat ia mengerjai gadis itu dan berakhir dengan Tsuna merajuk padanya. Alaude pun memejamkan matanya, hendak terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Aniki."

Hibari Kyoya, pemuda berambut hitam bermata _steel grey _itu menatap hampa kakak lelakinya yang kini tengah berusaha memejamkan mata. Walau Kyoya yakin anikinya itu tidak tidur. Adik beda ibu dari Alaude itu menatap kakaknya bosan dan tajam seraya bersandar di bingkai pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Aniki. Tsunaruhime tidak datang ke kampus tadi siang."

Kyoya dan Tsuna memang menuntut ilmu di satu kampus yang sama, Namimori University. Bedanya, Kyoya berada dijurusan hukum, sedang Tsuna mengambil jurusan Design Software.

Alaude hanya diam menanggapi adiknya. Matanya masih terpejam, dan kelakuan kakaknya membuat Kyoya kesal.

"Che. Kalau begitu, tahun ini kau gagal dapat coklat truffle buatannya aniki."

"…apa maksudmu?" tanya Alaude sedikit skeptis seraya membuka mata. Apa maksud Kyoya dengan gagal mendapat coklat buatan Tsunaruhime?

"Kau lupa? Ini valentine."

Dengan cepat Alaude bangun dan menatap adiknya dengan nanar. Mencari tahu bahwa itu semua bohong. Kyoya hanya mengangkat bahu lelah seraya men-getsurekan bahunya, menunjuk kalender yang ada di dinding kamar Alaude.

Alaude menatap kalender bemotif burung bangau miliknya yang tergantung di sebelah kiri pintu kamar dengan kaget.

Tuesday, February 14.

Hari ini ternyata hari valentine.

Alaude terduduk di ranjangnya dengan sedikit lesu. Ia sedikit kecewa tidak merayakan valentine bersama Tsuna. Biasanya, ia akan menginap di apartemen gadis itu dan meminum coklat hangat bersama di ruang tengah, atau memakan coklat mousse buatan gadis itu.

Ia harus apa? Harus bagaimana agar gadis itu mau memaafkannya? Apa yang—

Sebuah ide yang cukup gila melintas di benak Alaude. Pemuda itu melirik jam yang berada di meja.

10.27. waktu yang cukup.

Dengan cepat, Alaude mengganti pakaiannya, mengambil kunci motor, ponsel, dompet, sarung tangan, scarf, dan helm. Tanpa disadari Alaude, Kyoya yang masih berdiri di bingkai pintu kamarnya tersenyum samar.

Dengan cepat, pria berambut blonde itu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, sesaat, ia menepuk pundak Kyoya, menggumamkan sesuatu pada pemuda berambut hitam itu dan langsung melesat menuruni tangga mansion milik keluarga Hibari.

'_**DRAP! DRAP DRAP DRAP!'**_

'_**Cklek! Blam!'**_

Kyoya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum sangat samar dan meninggalkan kamar Alaude, menuju kamarnya.

"**Grazie, Kyoya."**

"…hn. Douita."

.

.

.

.

"_Tenth, anda yakin tidak mau ikut acara hari ini? Kalau anda mau, aku bisa menjemput anda ke apartemen anda."_

"Iya, Gokudera-kun. Aku tidak ingin ikut. Gomen. Aku titip salam saja pada semuanya."

"…_baiklah kalau begitu. Oyasumi, tenth. Happy valentine day."_

"Happy valentine day, Gokudera-kun. Trims."

'_**pip'**_

Tsuna meletakkan ponsel orange di meja. Ia menatap ponsel itu dengan tatapan sedih sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk lututnya sendiri sembari menatap langit luar yang tengah turun salju dari balik jendela kamar apartemennya. Gadis manis berambut coklat panjang bergelombang itu merasa bersalah pada Alaude, karena ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan tunangannya itu. Ia sedikit meremas gaun tidurnya yang panjang, seraya menahan tangis.

'Aku bodoh. Karena kebodohanku sendiri, valentine kali ini jadi menyebalkan.'

Butir-butir airmata berjatuhan di pipi Tsuna, tanpa ia bisa hentikan. Ia ingin minta maaf kepada Alaude. Minta maaf atas sikap kekanakannya yang tidak percaya pada kejujuran pemuda itu.

Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya perlahan,tangannya terjulur mengambil salah satu bungkusan kotak berbungkus kado biru berhias pita berwarna merah yang berada di samping ponselnya. Dan memeluk bungkusan itu erat.

Hadiah valentine milik Alaude yang belum sempat ia berikan.

'_**TINGTONG! TING TONG!'**_

Tsuna terperanjat kaget karena ada seseorang yang menekan bel apartemennya. Di tengah malam begini siapa yang datang?

Tsuna perlahan turun dari ranjangnya seraya menyeka airmatanya dan meletakkan kembali bungkusan itu dimeja. Ia mengenakan jubah tidurnya dan segera berlari menuju pintu depan.

Gadis itu membuka kunci pintu mahogany apartemennya. Dan kemudian dengan cepat memutar kenop pintu.

'_**KRIET!'**_

"Ya, ada ap-MMPHM!"

Tsuna luar biasa kaget. Orang itu mendekap mulutnya dengan saputangan. Tsuna terbelalak menatap pria itu. Perlahan airmatanya turun kembali.

Pria itu mengenakan helm hitam dan sarung tangan kulit hitam serta coat hitam. Dengan tidak sabar pria itu melepas boot hitam yang dikenakannya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Menggiring Tsuna yang masih ia dekap erat dilengannya menuju ruang tengah apartemen Tsuna yang gelap.

Tsuna berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri. Membuat pria itu kesulitan menahan tubuh kecil gadis berusia 19 tahun itu.

"Diam. Atau aku akan menembakmu." ujar pria itu dengan berat dan menakutkan. Tsuna terdiam, dengan airmata yang masih meleleh, ia mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan pria itu, walau tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

'A-alaude-kun. T-tolong.'

Walaupun hatinya memanggil pemuda itu, Tsuna sadar bahwa Alaude sedang tidak berada di sini.

Ia berharap bahwa ini semua mimpi. Mimpi yang akan segera berakhir.

Berharap, bahwa jika ini semua mimpi, maka ia ingin melihat wajah Alaude yang ia lihat pertama kali ketika ia bangun.

"Tutup matamu." pria itu berujar dengan suaranya yang rendah dan menakutkan. Tsuna menatapnya dengan bingung dan takut. Membuat pria itu kesal dan membentaknya.

"KUBILANG TUTUP MATAMU!"

Tsuna segera menutup matanya dengan erat karena suara pria itu yang menggelegar di apartemennya. Gadis itu tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan pada dirinya nanti.

"Hitung sampai 5. Tapi, kau jangan membuka matamu. Tunggu perintahku. Kau paham?"

Tsuna mengangguk, Pria itu melepaskan saputangan yang berada dimulut Tsuna.

"S-satu,"

Pria itu melepaskan helm hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Du-dua,"

Ia menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah apartemen Tsuna.

"T-tiga,"

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas pinggangnya. Sebuket kecil mawar dan kotak beludru berbentuk hati.

"Em-empat,"

Pria itu tersenyum kecil. Ia menyelipkan kotak beludru itu didalam buket dan menyodorkan buket mawar itu dihadapan Tsuna yang masih memejamkan mata.

Tidak sabar menanti reaksi gadis itu.

"L-li-lima."

"Buka matamu, Tsunaruhime."

'Su-suara ini! Tidak mungkin…'

Tsuna membuka matanya. Ia menatap tak percaya pemuda berambut blonde pucat yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan teduh dan menyodorkan sebuket kecil bunga mawar putih kepadanya.

"_Buon valentino_, Tsunaruhime."

"A-alaude-kun?"

Alaude tersenyum samar.

Entah kenapa, melihat senyum Alaude membuat hati Tsuna lega luar biasa, dan kakinya serasa seperti jelly, tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya lagi. Gadis bermata coklat itu merosot jatuh. Sebelum ia merasakan dinginnya lantai kayu apartemennya, Alaude menangkap tubuh kecil tunangannya dengan cepat dan memandang cemas Tsuna seraya memeluk gadis itu.

"Tsunaruhime, Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ku pikir –a-aku tidak bi-bisa melihat A-alaude-kun lagi. Dan ku-kupikir i-itu se-semua nyata." Gadis itu berujar parau sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Alaude. Alaude yang sedikitnya merasa bersalah mempererat pelukannya.

"…maaf. Aku mengerjaimu terlalu berlebihan." Alaude mengambil buket yang tergeletak disampingnya. Ia melepas pelukan Tsuna dan menyerahkan bunga tersebut.

"Maaf aku membentakmu tadi. Tapi, ini semua agar kau mauberbicara denganku lagi. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu dan tak akan ada gadis lain disisiku. Hanya ada kau, Tsunaruhime."

Alaude mengecup pipi Tsuna, membuat gadis itu tersipu malu. Alaude menatap Tsuna seraya tersenyum kecil.

'Seperti mawar' batinnya ketika melihat pipi chubby Tsuna yang kemerahan.

Tsuna memegang buket mawar iu dengan canggung sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk Alaude.

"Aku juga minta maaf,Alaude-kun. Aku sempat ragu dengan Alaude-kun." Ucap gadis itu pelan. Alaude tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Tsuna dan merengkuh pinggang Tsuna dengan erat dan posesif.

"…**_buon valentino_, Tsunaruhime."**

"**_Buon valentino_, Alaude-kun."**

**End~~**

**OMAKE!**

"Ini, silakan."

Tsuna meletakkan segelas _hot chocolate _di meja. Alaude yang sedang duduk di sofa berwarna maroon ruang tengah apartemen Tsuna hanya menatap sebentar lalu memakan bola-bola coklat yang berada di dalam bungkusan biru yang diberikan Tsuna padanya. Coklat truffle yang tak terlalu manis, diselingi rasa pahit. Sangat cocok dengan lidah Alaude yang tak terlalu suka makanan manis.

Tsuna duduk disebelah Alaude. Ia menyesap pelan coklat panasnya dengan perasaan senang.

"Nee~~ Alaude-kun. Kalungnya pemberianmu bagus sekali. Terima kasih." ujar Tsuna seraya menunjuk kalung berhiaskan dua buah hati yang bergabung*****. Di tiap sisi hati itu terdapat permata-permata kecil dan dikelilingi bintang-bintang kecil. Alaude hanya diam dan mengambil gelas coklat hangatnya sebelum ia berujar pelan.

"…kalung itu jangan hilang."

"Ha'i!" Tsuna tahu, walaupun Alaude berujar dingin seperti itu, Alaude sedang bahagia.

Hening merajai keduanya. Alaude masih menikmati coklatnya sedangkan Tsuna sedang meminum coklat hangatnya seraya menonton acara di tv LCDnya. Alaude yang bosan, menatap Tsuna dan seringai muncul ketika melihat sesuatu di pipi Tsuna.

"Coklat truffle buatanmu tahun memang enak. Tapi…"

Tsuna menatap Alaude bingung karena pemuda itu menggantungkan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba, Alaude memegang pipi kiri Tsuna dan meniadakan jarak. Alaude mengecup agak lama bibir Tsuna dan kemudian mejilat sisi kanan ujung bibir Tsuna yang tersisa bekas coklat yang ia minum. Wajah gadis bermata coklat itu memanas dan memerah sempurna seperti tomat.

"Yang tadi jauh lebih enak."

'_**BLUSH!'**_

"A-ALAUDE-KUN!"

Alaude menyeringai nakal.

**Hontou ni End~~~~~!**

**A/N: **Hello minna-san. Nama saya **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi** (nama panjang amit!). Kalian bisa panggil saya Yuna. :3

How'd da ya' think about this fict? Ini first fict saya di fandom KHR! ini. Gomen nasai, karena saya sibuk dengan tugas dan pr membuat saya telat mempublishnya. Hontou ni gomen nasai! **#sembahSujud**

Awalnya, ini menggunakan pair **1827**, cuma beberapa hari lalu saya mengambil gambar **A27 **yang sangat sweet dan saya mendadak jatuh cinta dengan Pair ini! #**KibarBenderaA27**

Karena itu, saya berusaha meramaikan fict A27 dengan fict ini. Oh, ya. Happy valentine buat yang merayakannya. (Saya gak ngerayain, 'coz saya islam. Saya cuma publish fict khusus hari valentine aja! xD **#dicakar**)

*: Kalung Tsu-chan itu kayak punya saya. Di dalam hatinya, ada hati lagi. Kayak double gitu. Terus, di hati yang pertama, disisi dalamnya ada bintang-bintang kecil yang ngelilingi hati yang kedua. Cuma, ditengah-tengah hati kedua gak ada apa-apa. Kosong aja, gitu. Kalungnya manis banget, lo! **#LePromosiDadakan**

Udahan ah, rambling gaje saya! saya cuma minta satu hal aja.

**REVIEW, NEE~~? #SweetSmile #DitimpukBatu**

**Sign,**

_**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi, soon-to-be-wifenya Max Changmin. #DitendangKarenaKepedean**_


End file.
